


Dead and Gone

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Humanstuck, Multi, Sadstuck, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Zombiestuck AU I enjoy so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead and Gone

“Where did Karkat and Eridan go?!” He was so far behind you and they were gaining fast. There were only four of the fuckers on your trail, but even one or two would have been a problem.

“They probably ended up with Meenah!” You shouted back. Your small group had been separated. You, Meenah’s little sister Feferi, and your boyfriend, Kankri were running one direction while Meenah and yours and Kankri’s little brothers were most likely headed the complete opposite way.

“We are supposed to protect them Cronus! What if something happened to them?!”

“We don’t have time to worry about that right now, Kankri!” Feferi called. “Look how close behind you they are!” She was right. While you two were yards away, it was hard for him to stay mere feet ahead of them.

He was so much slower than you .

“Kan, you might want to hurry up.” They were getting so close. Kankri sped up ,but he wasn’t able to go much faster.

“Hurry up, Kankri!! If one of those things wanted to reach out and grab you, they could!!” Feferi shouted trying to motivate him, but apparently, the one of the monsters trailing you took it as an offer. As soon as you turned your head to make sure there were none in front of you, you heard him scream.

Immediately, you reached for your gun and fired at the one with blonde hair and eyes orange like a burning star hidden behind cracked and broken shades that had latched onto his shoulder. Kankri fell to the ground and the other three surrounded him.

You heard gunshots from behind you as Feferi shot at the ones with vibrant blue eyes and short brown hair. Meanwhile, you went after the orange haired eyeless one.

When you were sure they were all down you ran up to Kankri, who had been bitten multiple times on his arms and once on his shoulder and was sitting on the ground. Judging by the multiple wounds, he wouldn’t make it, but you had to try.

You didn’t know what to do though. Meenah had the first aid kit.

 “Feferi, go try to find Meenah. She ran that way, with the others.” She nodded and ran off in the direction you pointed.

 “These are really severe, but maybe if we can-”

“Cronus. There is absolutely no possible way I could survive this many bites.” He was speaking so quietly, almost mumbling, when he cut you off.

“Don’t say that. We can go find Meenah with the first aid kit and we can patch you up.” You knew that would be impossible.

“That won’t work. I must have been bitten seven times at least. Even one bite could infect you. I got bitten _seven_ times. The first aid kit will not-.”

“Yes it will.”

“Cronus. We both know that-”

“Kankri. Stop saying stuff like that.” You were in denial and you knew it.

“Cronus! Stop cutting me off and listen to me. A first aid kit will not help me. We both know it.” He looked down and when he looked back up there were tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I think I want you to-”

“No. I know what you are asking me and the answer is no.”

“Please, Cronus.”

“No! I refuse to shoot you, Kan!” How could he even ask you to do that?!

“Cronus! I beg of you! Please! It already hurts so badly! And I don’t want to turn into one of them!” He motioned to the four used-to-be people lying deader around him. “Please! Just point the gun to my head or my heart or something and pull the trigger!”

“I can’t kill you.” Tears of fear and sorrow and anger stung your eyes.

“You have to.” He said quietly. “Please, do it for me because if you don’t, I will do it myself.” Your boyfriend was begging you to shoot him in the head. Not just asking you, _begging_ you, so you gave him a hug, stood up and backed away from him. With teary eyes and trembling hands, you aimed the gun for his heart. He closed his eyes and tensed up.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, more for yourself, just as closed your eyes and pulled the trigger. When you opened up your eyes, Kankri was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood; the bullet hit its mark.

You solemnly walked back over and knelt beside his body. Kankri’s orange hair stuck to his face as the sides and back turned redder than his eyes with blood. You picked him up a cradled him for a minute. You put your head down on his chest and quietly sobbed.

“Cronus!” You heard Meenah run up a few minutes later. “Feferi told me everyfin. I brought the kit, but it looks like…you already… took care of our…um… problem. I’m sorry, dude.”

“It’s fine. Where are the others?” You put Kankri down and stood. Just as you did you saw Karkat run around a corner.

“Where’s my brother?!” He shouted frantically as he ran toward you. Walking up to him, you met him halfway.

“Where’s my brother?” He asked again.

“Kan…Kan didn’t make it.”

“He...what?”

“I know. I’m sorry.” You pulled the smaller white-haired boy into a hug as the Eridan and Feferi rounded the corner and went up to Meenah.

“My brother is dead.” You heard him say quietly. You could tell he was crying as he hugged you back. “My only family is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> The zombies if it wasn't blatantly obvious were also characters.  
> The one with "with blonde hair and eyes orange like a burning star hidden behind cracked and broken shades" was Dirk.  
> The ones with "with vibrant blue eyes and short brown hair" were John and Jane.  
> And the "orange haired eyeless one" was Sollux.  
> I thought it was obvious who was who, but who knows, you might not have known.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> (P.S. The title is a song reference.)


End file.
